


情迷

by riverside1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside1007/pseuds/riverside1007
Kudos: 5





	情迷

我已经一个月没有见到莲莲了。今天他告诉我结束工作来我这儿一趟,我洗完澡之后穿了件浴袍,躺在沙发上玩着手机等他回来。

刚开门小孩儿就一头扎进我怀里。我揉揉他的头发,把鼻尖埋进他的颈窝嗅嗅。好家伙,喝酒了。我抬头正要质问工作人员,小秘书和助理在后面跟着,面露难色。“先生,就拜托你照顾了,老板有点喝醉了,嚷着要找你。

妈的,干啥啥不会,连我老婆都照顾不好。工资你们白拿的?一群废物。我在心里骂。嘴上数落他们几句,他们连连保证照顾好老板,才离开了。

把他们打发走之后,横抱起莲莲走向浴室。他蹬着腿嚷着我的名字说要亲亲,我耍坏故意不理他,他就眼泪汪汪看着我嘟了嘟嘴。混蛋,混蛋,不理你,你不爱我了。

我哪敢让小祖宗误会了,赶紧亲亲他的额头说我最爱宝宝了,乖乖不哭

放满热水的浴缸对于他有点太热了,刚足尖沾了点水就蜷起来。脸颊在酒精和蒸汽的双重作用下泛着酡红色。太可爱了,太可爱了。我终于调好水温,他已经三两下脱了黑色短短的T恤迷迷糊糊想钻进浴缸里。

头发梳成偏分,耳朵上戴着长长的银色流苏耳坠,一晃一晃。醉了酒迷茫地发呆,我想好好疼疼他,又怕他受不了,只能硬生生把想法压下去。

我拉着帮他脱了裤子,他突然睁大了眼睛直勾勾盯着我。怎么了？我问他。他那么盯了一会,直到把我盯得心里发毛,然后忽然眼睛弯弯笑起来:“老公,我爱你!”我心都要化了,小心翼翼地把他放进浴缸里。他倒是很乖,自己抹了沐浴露,很开心地吹着泡泡,理都不理我一下。我怕他洗着洗着睡着了,坐在他边上看着他,看硬了。

宝宝好了没?我问他。

他撒着娇让我帮他洗澡,问我他是不是今天特别好看。我心里想再漂亮也是我老婆,晚上就能干到你下不了床。这种话也只能在心里说说,要真说出来他应该会给我一巴掌

然后言听计从把他从浴缸里捞出来抱着,他就那么赤裸裸地面对着我,小家伙软软地瘫在腿间,屁股没什么肉,胸脯倒是很丰满,拳击没白打。他靠着我,嘟嘟囔囔着又问我他到底今天是不是很帅,我嗯嗯嗯几声,手上专心在他白瓷似的的小腹和胸肌上搓泡泡,他又觉得痒了,使劲儿打我,骂我弄疼他了。不小心碰到我坚硬滚烫的那地方,醉着酒哪里还认识东西,揉两把问我是什么,我差点没解了裤子捅他嘴里去。

我蹭蹭他的小屁股,咬一口他肉嘟嘟的下唇,宝贝不要闹了,今天这么累,洗完澡去睡觉好不好。

不要!他环着我的脖子大声抗议。我看你就是……嗝,不爱我。都过一个月了你碰都不碰我一下。做爱,别废话快点。他打了个酒嗝,一股甜甜的酒气在我鼻尖晃了晃。

好好好,做爱做爱。一向害羞的莲莲喝了酒就变得坦率直白,变成只勾人的小野猫。也是我不愿意让他在外面喝酒的理由。

我嘴上应着他,残存的一点理智告诉我不行,赶紧把小孩儿洗干净了哄睡着,接下来的事情自己解决。

莲莲一个翻身跨坐在我身上,粉嫩的半挺着的性器摩擦着我的。他把我压在浴缸里:“我、我要在上面。

管他妈的,不干不是人。

他伸了手来扯我的ck,等他好不容易磨磨蹭蹭脱下来,我把手指插入他的头发,按着他亲吻。

我喜欢这样直白而正面的性事,他正在愉快地应着我撬开他的唇齿,我吮吸着他红软的舌,离开他时一点银丝扯在唇与唇间。

“老公,难受。”他浑身燥热得不正常,小屁股在我大腿上蹭来蹭去,捧着胸往我面前凑。我握着他的腰用牙齿磨乳尖,他爽得浑身一阵战栗,下面直往外冒水,流了我一腿。

操我。他难耐地伸了手想自己撸两把,我扯过浴袍上的带子把他的双手绑在身后。我知道莲莲对这样的小惩罚总会有一点隐秘的向往,脸皮薄得要死又不肯跟我说。

将他抱出浴室,他乖乖地躺在床上,大开着双腿对着我,半睁着眼睛脸上挂着人畜无害毫不设防的笑。该看不该看的地方我全都看得一清二楚。

我抱着他做扩张,一根手指进去他就已经喘得要死要活,在我耳边不停地叫。我加了第二根手指,第三根。他的身体里还是熟悉的温暖紧致,我捣弄了没几下他就叫要射了要射了。莲莲没见我的时候自己不弄吗?我故意问他。

“老…老公操得爽

抽出手指沾了点粘稠的液体。莲莲尝尝自己的味道吧,我说。在他肉感的下唇上蹭了又蹭,他有点不舒服,张开嘴想舔掉唇上的粘液,我的手指就捅了进去,他听话地又舔又吸,温热的涎水顺着指缝间流下来。

趁莲莲专注着上面的动作,我另一只手摸向床头柜,之前放了个跳蛋在那里。尽量轻地塞进柔软泥泞的穴口,调到最小档

但就算这样他也受不住,一下子夹紧了腿,吐出我的手指,乱七八糟地扭动着身子,喊着让我摸摸他,试图让自己好受一点。

我在心里骂了句脏话，我老婆真是太可爱了。莲莲一副快要受不了的表情,嘴快合不上,叫着“老公你帮帮我”却自己射了出来。

我还没进来呢!我有点吃醋,老婆被一个小玩具操射了,还是最小档的。我抓着他的膝盖打开他白嫩的大腿,把他架在身上。取出跳蛋,早已湿软不堪的地方并不需要润滑,我挺了挺腰就深埋进莲莲身体里,舔舐啃咬着他已被自己的液体濡湿的乳尖。

莲莲不是说要在上面吗?我逗他,将他抱着坐起来。他似乎有点清醒了,全身泛着一层香甜的粉色,汗水让他像颗熟透的蜜桃。像以前那样红着脸骂我流氓。嗯嗯嗯,老公就是流氓。我握住他的腰让他坐上来。

莲莲的腰很细,大概是练舞或者打拳的缘故有一层薄薄的肌肉,有力又柔软。

他第一次尝试这样的动作,有些羞涩地扶着我的肩轻轻地动了两下。我环着他的腰教他如何起伏,很快就掌握了要领。

“那个,叫什么夺命八颠”莲莲迅速捂住我的嘴:“哎呀,着死了!”我的手又开始乱摸,在舞台上怎么不羞。“还不还不是因为不知道他娇喘吁吁地解释着,我趁机亲了口莲莲绯红的脸颊。

“流氓!

小蜜桃把我从浴室赶出来之后十几分钟才裹着浴巾慢吞吞地爬到床上。我揉揉小孩的头发,宝宝该睡觉了吧?他早就很累,窝在我怀里没几分钟就睡熟了。

第二天我是被枕头砸醒的。  
“操你妈的！我今天怎么去录颁奖典礼啊！你个流氓！变态！你不要脸！”老婆跟我在一起第一次骂了脏话，红着一张小脸抡起枕头往我脸上砸。  
啊，被老婆骂醒的一天，快乐。


End file.
